


Comfort

by Mice



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Fic Challenge, Holidays, M/M, fairshawlidays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:08:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28045962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mice/pseuds/Mice
Summary: On a cold winter's night, a fire in the hearth is a comfort.
Relationships: Flynn Fairwind/Mathias Shaw
Comments: 8
Kudos: 41





	Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> For Boilingheart's Fairshawlidays holiday prompts: Fireplace

Mathias got home from work first, for a change. Unless Flynn was on night watch, he'd often arrive a couple of hours before Mathias was done with his responsibilities at SI:7. The emptiness of the flat and the chill darkness of the place reminded him too much of the long, lonely years he'd spent there before Flynn had sailed into his life.

He lit the lamps then went to change out of his uniform and into something more comfortable. The days of just shedding his pauldrons when he got home and not bothering with anything else were behind him. Being with Flynn had shown him that being comfortable wasn't a luxury. Things like warm, woolen sweaters for cold winter days had snuck into his wardrobe, and soft cotton shirts. Slowly, carefully, he was learning to relax and leave his work at the office when he didn't have active emergencies to deal with.

He was learning to compromise, as well. At first, they'd argued about things that Flynn regarded as insignificant -- the order of the books on the bookshelf, where the kitchen things were to be put away, whether the bed had to be made when neither of them were in it. He'd won on the books staying in order and the kitchen things being in places where he could find them, but had relaxed his stance on an always-made bed. "We're just going to get back into it later," Flynn always insisted. "It's not like anyone's coming to do an inspection."

Mathias knelt at the fireplace, cleaning it out before laying new kindling and striking the flame. He sat before it on a cushion on the floor, feeding it as it slowly grew until the living room was bright with it, and starting to warm. There was a squeak and the sound of Flynn's familiar tread in the stairwell. He smiled as he rose to his feet.

When the door opened, Flynn grinned. He had a bag over his shoulder. "You're home!" he said, surprised. "You've been out late most of this week so I didn't think you'd be back yet. I got us some things for dinner, and a bottle of that Dalaran Red you like, when you're having anything stronger than coffee."

"That sounds nice." He took the bag so Flynn could shed his coat and scarf.

"Winter Veil's close. I got some mulling spices, too, so we can have mulled wine tonight after dinner." He hung his coat on its hook and draped his scarf over it, then reached out and enveloped Mathias in a tight, warm hug. Mathias returned the embrace, the bag still clutched in one hand. He rested his chin on Flynn's shoulder, eyes closed, and sighed in content.

"Let's sit in front of the fire while we eat," Mathias murmured. It wasn't something he usually did, but tonight it felt like the right thing to do.

Flynn nodded as he held him. "If you like. You can get a blanket and some cushions, and I'll start on dinner, then. Put the wine on to mull." His arms loosened and he turned Mathias's face to his. Mathias tilted his face up and kissed Flynn.

"Perfect."

Comfort really wasn't a luxury anymore. It was just what his life was like now, with Flynn Fairwind in it.


End file.
